Love and Ambition: Epilogue
by twilight star16
Summary: She found adventure, and she found love. Years later, little did they know, Hikaru and Kaoru would find one more way to surprise them. HikaruxOC KaoruxOC


Summary: She found adventure, and she found love. Years later, little did they know, Hikaru and Kaoru would find one more way to surprise them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

This is it, the very last ending. It's been exactly one year since I've posted Love and Ambition, and I planned it so that I would end it on the year anniversary. Little did I know I would make a friend, who's birthday also happens to be July 23rd. Happy Birthday Sky Stroll! Thanks you guys and hope you enjoy Love and Ambition one more time.

Love and Ambition: Epilogue

Epilogue: Penguins, Roses, and Wedding Bells

Hikaru walked in the zoo with Yuna; his arm around her shoulder, a smile on his face. Ever since the last day of school years ago, he had been with Yuna and enjoying every moment since. They walked through the zoo admiring all the animals. Hikaru bought her a penguin stuff animal; he knew that it was Yuna's favorite animal. She couldn't wait to see some of the penguins.

"Hikaru, let's go see the penguins!" Yuna said excitingly, jumping up and down. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Yuna," he said, holding in his laughter. "Calm down, we have to eat first. That's why I brought you to this café to eat."

"Stupid waitress," she muttered, sitting back down. "Can't get a stupid drink out here fast enough, hurry it up over there, my grandma can get my drinks faster than you can!"

"Yuna," Hikaru said, bursting into laughter. "Okay let's skip the meal and go see the penguins."

"Hooray," she hugged him as they got up to go see the rest of the zoo. They walked around and finally got to the part of the zoo where the penguin exhibit was. Yuna took pictures of the penguins. She forced Hikaru to take a picture of her and the penguins more then twenty times and asked random tourists to take pictures of both Yuna and Hikaru.

"Hey," Yuna said, reading the information about penguins. "Did you know that when penguins find a mate, they stay with them forever?"

"Oh really, I didn't know that," Hikaru said a little bit distracted. He took out something out of his pocket, turned toward Yuna, and kneeled on one knee. "Yuna, will you be my penguin?" He held in front of her a ring.

"Wait…what?" Yuna said stunned. "No way, is this for real?"

"Well duh," he said. "I'm holding in front of you a ring and I'm kneeling on one knee. Unless we're both having the same dream or this is probably real."

Yuna punched him, "Hey, what was that for!?" he asked.

"For proposing," she laughed. "You know me by now; you should've seen this coming."

"Yeah I should have," he said rubbing his arm. "So, will you marry me?"

"Well let me check my calendar," she said, pretending to think. "Well yeah I can fit you into my life from now until the rest of eternity! Of course I will marry you!"

"Then you made me the happiest person in the universe," he smiled, placing the ring on her third finger.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kaoru and Sakura were walking in a garden hand in hand. The strolled around in the garden, the gentle breeze flowing though the air; around them were flowers everywhere. Kaoru led her through another part of the garden, which also happen to be a maze.

"Um…Kaoru," Sakura giggled. "I think we're lost."

"No we're not lost," Kaoru said, looking in every direction. "We're just taking a different route then planned!"

"Okay," she smiled. "Whatever floats Tamaki's boat and doesn't sink ours."

They walked a few more times around the maze until they got to a certain part of the garden where there was a fountain and bench surrounded by a rainbow of roses. They sat on the benches, "Do you know that the colors of roses mean different things?"

"Yeah I've heard about it but I don't know the exact meanings," Sakura admitted.

Kaoru got up and picked some of the roses and sat back down on the bench, "This is a lavender rose, and this rose means love at first sight."

"Aww, how sweet," she said taking it from him.

"Yellow means friendship."

"Light pink means admiration and pink means gentle love and friendship."

"White means deep friendship."

Burgundy means beauty, and don't argue back, I really think you are beautiful," he smiled, Sakura blushed.

"And finally," he said. "Red, it means true love."

"Aww this is so sweet," she smiled. "At least now, when I leave I'll smell like roses."

"Well if I had a rose for every time I thought about you I would be walking in a garden forever," he winked at her.

"Well we can smell like roses together," she smiled back at him.

He laughed, "I had a special rose or should I say roses." He took out a red and white rose that were intertwined; holding them together was a diamond ring. He handed it to Sakura, "Sakura, a red and white roses mean togetherness, so, Sakura, will you marry me?"

"You're joking right?" she asked still stunned. "Did Yuna put you up to this?!"

"Aw, you're hurting my ego and self-confidence," he said pretending to be hurt. "Here I am proposing and you think it's a joke! Well I guess if you don't want to…"

"Are you kidding me?" she said, jumping up to hug him. "Of course, I want to be with you, from now until forever!"

"That's all I'm asking for," he said, and then kissed her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuna and Sakura ran toward each other as they met up at the Hitachiin's mansion. They have kept in contact but it had been six months since they've seen each other.

"Yuna," Sakura said, when she saw her older sister.

"Sakura," Yuna said, running up to her sister.

Sakura stepped to the side; her sister fell, "I still don't like hugging but in this case fine." She helped her sister off the ground and hugged her tightly. Behind them Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

"See at least we see each other everyday," Hikaru pointing it out.

"And don't have to go through this process every time we see each other," Kaoru finished.

"You two are idiots," they both said. "But we love you for that."

"Yuna, guess what!"

"Sakura, guess what!"

"Oh I'm sorry," they said together. "No you go first, no you go first! Fine, together on the count of three then, we'll just say it."

"One…" Sakura counted.

"Hikaru proposed to me!" Yuna said excitingly.

"So much for the count of three," Hikaru laughed.

"That's great news!" Sakura said, hugging her sister. "I have good news for you too!"

"I proposed to Sakura," Kaoru said.

"Fine, don't let me say my good news!" Sakura said, pretending to pout.

"Way to go little brother," Hikaru smirked at his brother.

"Sakura, my little sister is really growing up and becoming a woman now!" Yuna said, pretending to cry.

"Yuna, not in front of Kaoru," Sakura said getting red in the face.

"So we've got to plan a wedding!" Yuna said excitingly. "We can invite the entire host club!"

"You think they'll come?" Sakura wondered out loud. All the host club members had found someone to spend the rest of their lives with. Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny married each of Yuna's and Sakura's friends and even Tamaki and Haruhi got married. Each of them teased about how the twins were the last ones to get married, especially Tamaki; but now they were ready to get married.

"So…we're having a wedding," Sakura said dreamily. "…WE'RE HAVING A WEDDING?! Oh no, we have to get a cake, send out invitations, and what are we going to do about the wedding dresses?!"

"Sakura," Hikaru laughed. "Calm down, we'll take care of this."

"Let's have a double wedding!" Yuna suggested; her eyes bright.

"Well duh," Hikaru, Kaoru, and Sakura said together, Yuna stuck her tongue out at them.

"How are we supposed to be each other's best man?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked each other in wonder. "Well we can always get milord; we always have a way to pursue him." They had an evil look in their eyes and smiled mischievously.

"I want Haruhi to be my maid of honor," Yuna said.

"Oh, I was hoping Haruhi would be my maid of honor," Sakura confessed. "But if you want her to be your maid of honor, you take her."

"No, I can't deny my little sister her dream wedding, Haruhi can be your maid of honor," Yuna insisted.

"No, I said she would be yours, you are older."

"And I said if you don't take Haruhi as your maid of honor I'm prepared to fight you!"

"Oh yeah, bring it on!"

"Hey ladies," Hikaru said.

"There's no need to fight," Kaoru said. "Haruhi can be both of your maid of honor."

Hikaru sighed, "This is why everyone should be a twin; life would be so less complicated this way."

xXxXxXxXxXx

It was a couple of days before their wedding, and both girls were already nervous.

"I can't believe you guys are finally getting married!" Katsuki said happily.

"That's what a bridesmaid should say!" Sakura teased. "I guess life with Kyoya has changed you."

Katsuki rolled her eyes as she curled Yuna's hair, "Oh whatever, I'm just so happy for the both of you!"

"Where are you guys going hold the wedding?" Tasumi asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru's backyard," Yuna said absentmindedly.

"Well if we're done being your dress up dolls," Sakura said, staring accusingly at Katsuki. "I'm going to go see Kaoru now."

"No," Hina said. "You have to wait until the day of your wedding! Its bad luck to see the groom days before the wedding, you know!"

"You guys are so superstitious," Sakura muttered to herself. "Fine, what are we suppose to do now?"

"SLUMBER PARTY!" everyone yelled at once.

"B-but I don't h-have any of my s-stuff," Sakura stuttered in surprise.

"No worries your big sister has thought of everything," Yuna smirked at her.

"B-but…!"

"No excuses!" Hina said, pretending to sound stern. "You are going to enjoy yourself whether you like it or not!"

"Let's do each other's makeup," Tasumi suggested, everyone agreed happily.

"Oh no," Sakura groaned. "This is worse than I imagined…I'm going to be tortured with mascara and lipstick!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"You know I get the strangest feeling that Sakura is being tortured with glittery cosmetics," Kaoru said, holding in his laughter.

"And Yuna's the one torturing her with it?" Hikaru smirked, his brother grinned at him nodding his head.

"Milord," the twins complained. "Why did you take us to your mansion?"

"So we can have a party, with cake!" Hunny answered happily.

"Yeah, cake that I have to make," Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Don't complain," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Just think of all the gratitude you will receive from your fellow companions at the delicious food you have made."

"He seems different," Mori commented.

"But anyways," Tamaki said. "Marriage is a big step, for the both of you."

The twins groaned, "Milord, we don't want the marriage talk from you!"

"I am your father," he said sternly.

"And you married our sister," Kaoru pointed out.

"Pervert," Hikaru said, pretending to look disgusted.

"Whatever," Tamaki said, rolling his eyes. "Let's get this party started!" everyone headed toward the buffet table to get something to eat.

Hikaru put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "Thanks milord."

"For everything," Kaoru said. "Just like old times with the host club."

"You guys are welcome," he smiled brightly at the both of them. "Wow, you two are really growing up."

The grabbed a cup of punch and splashed at him, "No we're not!" they pouted, sticking their tongues out at him. They looked at him from the corner of their eyes and saw that he was still smiling at them.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It was finally the day of the wedding.

When they got to the backyard of one of the Hitachiin's mansions, half the garden was decorated in blue streamers and other half was decorated in black. Everything was covered in blue crystal bowls with blue petals in them; ribbons and candles of blue and black surrounded the family and friends that were entering the garden.

Katsuki, who was dressed in black, stood the middle between Hina and Tasumi, who were dressed in blue, Haruhi stood nearest to the altar dressed in a blue and black dress. The host club wore identical outfits to their counterparts and wives. Hikaru, in a blue tie, and Kaoru, in a black tie, stood in front of the altar waiting anxiously for Yuna and Sakura to arrive.

Inside the mansion, Yuna and Sakura stared out into the garden and gazed at the view down below. "Sakura," Yuna said, nervously playing with the blue ribbon on her dress. "I don't think I can go through with this."

"Yuna," she said firmly, putting her hands on both of Yuna's shoulders. "You can, you love Hikaru so just relax!"

She sighed and smiled, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, it's me," Sakura said, suppressing a smile. "So, ready?"

"Ready," Yuna said, linking her arm with her sister.

They walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door. Everyone gasped; there they stood in identical black and blue dresses and probably the most beautiful brides anyone has ever seen. "Don't they just look flawless? Those are my designs, now if only Sakura would have put her hair down! Oh well, that ribbon in her hair was also my design," the twin's mother whispered to her friend.

Tamaki stood near them and offered his hand to them, they took it. They each linked arms with him and walked slowly down the aisle. Cherry blossom petals fell gracefully to the ground; the soft music in the air relaxed any of the tension that was previously in the room.

"Are you guys nervous?" Tamaki whispered to them.

"No not anymore," Yuna said firmly.

"Thank you for doing this," Sakura whispered. "Even if you were pretending to be our dad, we couldn't have asked for any other pretend dad."

They continued to walk down the aisle and approached the Hitachiin twins. Yuna let go of Tamaki's arm and held Hikaru's hand and walked up the steps to the altar. Sakura excitingly rushed toward Kaoru and stumbled into his arms; he laughed and helped her up, holding her closely to him.

After a few words, the minister announced that they were now husband and wife and they could now kiss the brides. Almost simultaneously, Hikaru and Kaoru swooped both girls and kissed them; the guests broke out into applause. Everyone entered the mansion and chatted animatedly about the wedding. Both pair of twins sat a long black and blue covered table and joined the rest of the host club.

"That was great," Hunny beamed when they sat down.

"Yeah, everything was so pretty!" Hina smiled.

"It was even better because I was the best man," Tamaki said, gloating.

"No, it was better because I was the maid of honor," Haruhi teased, kissing Tamaki on the cheek.

"Great wedding," Mori said.

"Indeed," agreed Tasumi.

"Now there's one last important business to take care of," Kyoya said. "I'm just kidding, Katsuki will you do the honor of asking them?

"Of course, so how does it feel to now be married?" Katsuki asked, holding up an imaginary microphone to them; everyone waited anxiously for their answer. All four pretended to think before giving them their answer.

"Awesome," Hikaru smirked.

"Fantastic," Kaoru grinned.

"Super," Yuna beamed.

"Perfect," Sakura smiled.

"The best feeling in the whole entire universe," all four said as they enjoyed their food and the toasts that were given. They danced with each other, Yuna and Hikaru twirling around, Sakura holding a laughing Kaoru close to her, not wanting to stumble over her feet. They cut the strawberry cake and fed each other before throwing it at an unsuspecting Tamaki. Chaos broke out and cake flew everywhere in each direction.

Yuna and Hikaru smiled at each other and laughed at how much cake was now on them. "Love you," he said.

"Love you more," she smiled before kissing him and dodging a cake that was heading toward their direction.

Kaoru and Sakura stumbled out laughing and ate part of the cake that was on each other's faces. "I love you," Sakura, kissing him on the cheek.

"Forever," he said, linking his pinky with hers and shook it.

The party finally broke apart at midnight and everyone had to clean up. The fairytale stayed however; even as the clock rang twelve times past midnight. Everyone laughed as they cleaned the mess that was created earlier. Everyone said their goodbyes when they finished cleaning and wished the newlyweds a long and happy marriage.

A few years later…

Everyone was at the park near Yuna and Sakura's old house. Kyoya held hand with his son, who was playing with his calculator and examining his glasses. Mori and Tasumi were playing with their son, who was quietly staring intently at a nearby butterfly. Hina was feeding cake to both her son and Hunny. Tamaki and his blonde-hair son were examining the wonders of a swing and how it goes back and forth. Haruhi was with her daughter playing in the sand box nearby.

Two male twins were seen chasing Tamaki's son near the swings. They were laughing and looked exactly like their dad, Hikaru, but had Yuna's love for adventure. Two female twins hugged both twins from behind. They were surprised but pleased to see their cousins; Kaoru and Sakura smiled at how well they getting along.

The adults chatted happily with one another but then laughed at the sight of their children. "Looks like some things just never die," they all smiled as each of their children each handed them a flower from the grass and smiled brightly at each of them. It was if they adapted the behavior of the host club as they presented them with a flower and smile. Everyone probably had the same thought going through their head.

Oh no, here we go again…!

The End

Author's Note: It's finally over…I'm a little sad but I like to thank everyone who has reviewed to me, thanks you guys for staying with this story until the very end! Bye, and thank you again! :D


End file.
